


【授翻】Here I Love You/我在此，爱你

by Clover_cherik



Series: ironstrange week 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 托尼从他修修补补的活计里抬起头来便看见了它；同其他生物相比，它是如此渺小，但依旧那么美丽，翅膀点缀着鲜艳的橙色斑点，令它优雅地在他的头顶上方振翅，而更多的蝴蝶陆陆续续加入了它的行列。





	【授翻】Here I Love You/我在此，爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854053) by [GoldenMoon_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42). 



> 主题：ironstrangeweek 2019- DAY2 Butterflies  
> 作者笔记：这篇忽略了endgame。尽管大多数人没提到，但在这里每个人都活得很开心。  
> 本文标题来自聂鲁达《20首情诗与1首绝望的歌》第18首。文中Stephen所读正是这一首。原诗请点击此处。  
> 感谢Kira为我beta。

_蝴蝶不用年月/而用瞬间丈量生命_

_于是瞬间/有了永恒光阴_

_——泰戈尔_

  
对于斯蒂芬而言，今天只是一个普通夏日。他在卡玛泰姬的办公室里休息，午后的阳光透过窗子。照在他脸上。这些日子他每天在纽约圣所与卡玛泰姬之间来回穿梭奔波，检查文物遗迹，解决日常工作，同时教授新手们秘法。在教学途中，斯蒂芬发现了一些加德满都本土的蝴蝶，为之着迷。从记事起，他便喜欢蝴蝶，他也了解有关蝴蝶的一切。

蝴蝶是美丽的，脆弱的，转瞬即逝的生物，斯蒂芬知道，愈是如此短暂的存在，愈是需要珍爱。那也许就是当萨诺斯向他丢出一个黑洞之时他会使用那个咒语的缘故。从某种程度上而言，蝴蝶让斯蒂芬想起了自己，他们经历过一场可怕的蜕变，也仍在忍受生活给他带来的痛苦，并希冀能在生命中找寻到新的机会，某种新的意义。他在卡玛泰姬找到了前者；而当遇见托尼·斯塔克，他找到了后者。

或多或少，蝴蝶可以说是斯蒂芬对托尼的爱的化身。斯蒂芬对托尼的爱，从最初的烦扰演进成了几乎包罗万象的爱。也许这也是为何斯蒂芬会选择蝴蝶作为某种方式（或者说是媒介）来给托尼传递情书。斯蒂芬不是个多话的人，但他喜欢许多作家的诗歌。他举起颤抖的、伤痕累累的手，用那个熟悉的咒语召唤出蝴蝶来。小精灵们一个接一个飞出来，开始在斯蒂芬的头顶上飞舞盘旋，他欣赏着它们，嘴角微微翘了起来。他悠悠地、温柔地举起一只手，抬在面前，等待着，其中一只飞到了他身边。斯蒂芬接过那只蝴蝶，让它落在他手上，靠近他的脸庞，用魔法轻轻卷起一圈隐隐约约光芒闪烁的尘埃，萦绕在蝴蝶身上，给这个小生物笼上了一层近似蓝绿色的光。他接着对其余的蝴蝶也如法炮制，然后挥挥手，悄悄打开一个通向托尼大厦里私人实验室的传送门。

\------   
托尼正在豪宅的实验室干活，眼角的余光瞥到了什么，引起了他的注意。然而，鉴于他通常都会习惯琐碎的小干扰，于是他将其忽略了，觉得可能只是笨笨的DUM-E干的吧。然后又一次，有什么吸引了他的注意；正当托尼打算继续忽略的时候它飞到他的耳畔，让他闻见了一股淡淡的香气。那味道让他想起了家，想起了爱，想起了他的家人，但最重要的是，它让他想起了斯蒂芬。托尼从他修修补补的活计里抬起头来便看见了它；同其他生物相比，它是如此渺小，但依旧那么美丽，翅膀点缀着鲜艳的橙色斑点，令它优雅地在他的头顶上方振翅，而更多的蝴蝶陆陆续续加入了它的行列。托尼轻轻放下工具，摘掉眼镜，专心地凝视着蝴蝶。当它们飞得越来越高，排成万花筒似的队列之时，托尼情不自禁地笑了起来。当他们又飞回他脑袋边，他笑得更欢，笑容点亮了脸庞，眼睛里闪烁起光芒，一丝小小的笑声从他唇间溢了出来。

笑容似乎还在扩张，因为蝴蝶——据他推测，这些是蝴蝶姑娘们，在围绕在他飞舞然后划出一道道明亮的光的圆形轨迹。光斑泛着深深浅浅的蓝色与绿色，漂浮在他上方，让他想起自己的全息图，一样都是跳跃着显示的光点。托尼沉浸在蝴蝶创造出的光线之中，而其中一位绘着光轨的姑娘从万花筒的队形中飞了出来，靠得离他更近了。它朝托尼的脸飞去，直到他们——蝴蝶和托尼，面对着面。出于本能地，托尼将一只手举到面前，等待着蝴蝶落在自己的手指上。

蝴蝶慢慢朝他的手靠近，托尼再一次闻见了那令他想起家和斯蒂芬的香味。当它终于缓缓落在他手上，托尼柔柔地、轻轻地举起，靠近自己的嘴唇，仿佛要给它一个吻。就在那时，蝴蝶用斯蒂芬的声音低语着念起了一首诗的开头。

 

_我在此处爱你_

_于松林婆娑的树影中，风吹散自己_

_皎月倒映于漂泊的海面，闪烁如萤磷_

_白日竞逐，日复一日，思念相继_  
  
这只蝴蝶在他指尖停留片刻，又回到了其他蝴蝶的行列；而另一只上前取代了它本来的位置，呢喃出托尼熟悉的这首诗的下一节。

  
_飞雪曼舞肆意_

_沙鸥追随日暮，彼岸之西_

_或见孤帆若隐，或见高悬辰星_

_哦，行船上黑色的十字架啊_

_漂流在深海踽踽独行_  
  
循环往复，蝴蝶们依次停留在托尼的手指上，继续低声吟诵这首诗。托尼认出了那是聂鲁达的诗句。我在此爱你。最后一只蝴蝶微妙地落在托尼的手指上，呢喃着诗的最后一节，  
  


_而夜幕降临，为我忧伤吟唱_

_月影转动齿轮，转动悲伤梦境_

_繁星闪烁，亦恰如你注视我的目光_

_而我爱你_

_一如孤立风中的树枝_

_愿以簌簌枝叶，摇动声响_

_低诉吟诵你名_  
   
读完最后一节，蝴蝶离开了托尼的手指，飞回到其他伙伴们之中。托尼抬头，望着蝴蝶一只接一只飞舞下旋，轻轻落在他的鼻子和脸颊上，然后缓缓消失不见，只留下那甜美的香气，不断让托尼想起家与斯蒂芬。直到香味也渐渐淡去，托尼走到一个旧的钢铁侠头盔前，凭记忆拂过内侧的感应器，熟悉的蓝光沐浴在他脸上，托尼深吸一口气，对着头盔微笑道：

 “好吧，斯蒂芬，真是性感又迷人，不过还是性感比较多，这声音真让人欲仙欲死。你要弄得我说不出话来了，这可很少见，但你老用你那些蝴蝶和情诗搞得我措手不及。我真的不知道要怎么超越你了，我在网上找到了，当然主要还是Friday找的，我看到了一个小推荐，它说：你看到的每一只蝴蝶都是一个提醒，提醒你总有一个人渴望见到你，而那就是我。我看见你了，我看见你的爱了。希望你也能永远看见我，看见我对你的爱。“

说完了他的回答，托尼抓起头盔走出来实验室。他很清楚自己要把这个留给斯蒂芬。一进起居室，托尼就把头盔放在沙发间的桌几上，接着悄悄地溜回了实验室。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：希望你们喜欢！评论点赞给我力量！  
> 译者笔记：蝴蝶是传递情诗的使者，蝴蝶是瞬间即永恒的爱恋。诗歌都是我瞎翻的不一定准确因为没有找到什么通行版本。


End file.
